


Plushtrap Drabbles

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Basement, Bedtimes, Benny gets Sick, Benny is his owner, Benny is so innocent, Blankets, Cold, Colors, Comfort, Crying, Defeat, Dinner, Drabbles, Fear, Food, Grateful, Joyful occasions, Kissing, Licking, Medication, More tags later, Painkillers, Plushtrap is innocent and sweet, Plushtrap is sweet in these stories, Plushtrap takes a bath for the first time ever, Rain, Rematches, Sleepy Cuddles, Splashing, Storms, Tears, Television, Television Watching, The Crying Child - Freeform, The flu, These are pretty cute, Thunder - Freeform, True Friendship, Vomiting, Water, and Benny helps him, baths, blankets wrapped like cocoons, bruises and injuries, flashing lights, fnaf - Freeform, friends - Freeform, gestures of affection, gestures of love, getting wet, he has the flu, movies - Freeform, playful banter, rattling windows, read them if you want to, rubbing arms, sadness and despair, sick, tv, video games - Freeform, warm beds, warmth, water fights, will add more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: (Title of story will change when I think of an official name for it. Suggestions welcome.) A series of 100 word drabbles focusing on Plushtrap and The Crying Child before the child's death.





	1. Sleep

Plushtrap cuddled closer into the warm body by his side, nestled safe in his owners embrace. He purred softly, feeling content now. His glowing eyes stared up at the sleeping form that held him, and he knew if he had a heart, it would be filled with love for this delicate and kind creature that returned his affection and love.

He felt the rise and fall of the human's chest as he breathed, taken by sleep. He placed a paw on his face, admiring his innocence. This kind soul that he now trusted completely, wholly.

Benny truly was something special.


	2. Ticklish

His paws swept over Benny's ribs, lightly tickling him.

Benny laughed. "Plushtrap, stop, you know I'm ticklish there!"

The rabbit's grin grew wider, and he continued his playful assault, gently pinning his friend to the ground as he began to tickle Benny's stomach. His child's laughter became louder as Plushtrap went faster now, his beady eyes glowing brightly with excitement and happiness.

He chirped contently, his friend's beautiful voice filling him with joy, and ceased his attacks, letting Benny breathe.

After a few seconds of rest, he tackled Benny to continue tickling him, laughter once again filling the darkened house.


	3. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap eats food for the first time

Benny ate dinner while Plushtrap watched him from the shadows. Another storm was on its way, and the sky steadily grew darker. He approached him and stood by his chair, like a dog begging for food from its owner.

The child glanced down at him and smiled. "Want some?" He asked.

Plushtrap climbed up onto his lap and took a bite. He swallowed and tried to go for another. He liked it.

Benny laughed and fed him more, giggling at the faces he made while chewing. Plushtrap had never had food before.

Human and plush rabbit ate together in peace.


	4. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap comforts Benny after Aaron hurts him agian.

Benny was crying. Plushtrap lay close against his body, licking up the tears that wet the pillow. He gave a soft sound of sorrow and sympathy, his eyes showing his worry.

Aaron had hurt him again. The evidence existed in the form of bruises lining his arms and upper body. Plushtrap gave as much comfort as was possible.

He gently rubbed the bruises, licking Benny's mouth, kissing him to help ease his pain, the child opening his eyes to gaze into the rabbit's own.

Through the window, Plushtrap watched the rising sun, the darkness slowly fading, as light filtered in.


	5. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is cold, so Plushtrap helps warm him up.

Benny was cold. He had just came home from school, and Winter was approaching. Plushtrap ran over to see him shivering.

The rabbit wanted to warm him, so when Benny sat down, Plushtrap climbed into his lap and saw that his hands were shaking the most. The child looked at him, smiling tiredly. "It's okay. I'm just really cold."

Churring softly, Plushtrap took Benny's hands into his paws and began rubbing them to ward off the cold. After a few minutes, the shivering lessened, so he moved to rub his arms next.

Benny smiled again and hugged him. "Thank you.”


	6. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap wakes Benny up for school.

There was the sensation of something soft and warm caressing his face. Benny opened his eyes and saw that Plushtrap had climbed onto his bed and now lay beside him, licking his cheek.

Benny gently pushed him away. "Not now." He whispered tiredly. But the licking persisted.

Plushtrap pointed towards the clock, and Benny gasped. "I gotta get ready for school!"

The child scooped him into his arms and cradled him. "Thanks for waking me up." He said softly, going into the kitchen.

"I love you." He said.

Plushtrap knew that. He nuzzled his neck.

He loved Benny, too. Always.


	7. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny picks flowers for Plushtrap.

Benny went outside to pick flowers. He wanted to find one to give to Plushtrap, because the rabbit loved them.

The child spotted some next door and started feeling giddy already. He picked some and went back home.

"Plushtrap! I have something for you!" He said loudly.

The rabbit came running over, excited to see his friend. Benny held out the flowers. "These are for you."

Plushtrap took them gently into his hands, looking up at his owner with love in his eyes.

"Do you like them?" Benny asked.

One look at his expression confirmed it.

He did love them.


	8. Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap plays video games with Benny.

"Ha! I win!" Benny shouted as Plushtrap trilled sadly in defeat. They were playing video games in the basement, and he had just lost for the third time.

They started again, and this time Plushtrap made sure to focus more. Benny put up a good fight, but ultimately lost this time around, the rabbit blowing up his tank almost immediately.

Benny's controller fell from his hands in shock. "You… that's not fair! I want a rematch!"

Plushtrap stared at him with his signature grin and pressed the 'Play Again' option on the screen.

They played together until the sun rose.


	9. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap takes a bath with Benny.

Plushtrap crept into the bathroom, steam hiding his form.

Benny was taking a bath, and he wanted to surprise him. Creeping quietly, he yanked back the curtains and screeched.

The child shouted and flung water at him, breathing heavily, and then he started to laugh.

"Okay you got me!" He pulled the rabbit in with him. "Now its time for your bath!" He giggled as he slashed him with the soapy water.

Plushtrap splashed him back, his fur soaked and hot now.

They were having a water fight, but neither were winning. They were just enjoying making each other happy.


	10. Storms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap and Benny wait out a storm.

Thunder shook the windows. Rain hit the roof, splattering loudly against its surface. Benny woke as another deafening bang sounded.

Plushtrap stood at the foot of the bed, staring at him. Sensing his distress, the rabbit climbed onto the bed and lay with him.

The blankets were askew, so Plushtrap fixed them, tucking them loosely around Benny so they cradled him gently in a cocoon, trapping the warmth within.

The kid was trembling, and Plushtrap slid into the blankets with him to keep him warm. Benny soon relaxed, calmed by his presence.

He would always take care of his human.


	11. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap takes care of Benny when he gets sick one night.

Vomit hit the water with a sickening splash. Benny kneeled in the bathroom, puking his guts out. He had the flu, and he felt weak, cold and hot all at once. Plushtrap stood next to him, holding a glass of water that he'd filled, which he handed to the human to drink.

Benny wiped his mouth and took the glass, downing the liquid and sighing in relief, the burning warmth in his body receding for the moment.

After Benny vomited again, Plushtrap wiped his friend's mouth with a washcloth, handing him some painkillers.

It was gonna be a long night.


	12. Storytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny reads a story to Plushtrap before bed.

Benny sat in his bed, reading a book by flashlight. Plushtrap sat with him, snuggled in his lap.

The child read aloud, "The wolf said, 'You know, my dear, it isn't safe for a little girl to walk through these woods alone.'"

Plushtrap pointed to one of the pictures in the book, and Benny smiled. "Yes, he's the bad wolf. He's creepy, huh?"

The rabbit pointed again, to another picture.

"Those trees are cool." Benny nodded. He continued reading, 'Of course, you're not scared of me. I'm not the wolf, you are.'"

Plushtrap listened and observed, enthralled by the story.


	13. Snow

Plushtrap stared out the window at the little white flakes falling from the sky, mesmerized by them.

"That's called snow," Benny said, coming up behind him. "It's pretty nice, isn't it?"

Plushtrap gave a warble of agreement as he turned back to the window. Yes, it was very hypnotic.

He went to the door and scratched at it, wanting to feel the snow on his body.

Benny came over and opened it for him.

Plushtrap could feel it now, cold and wet, his feet buried in it. His hands were covered with it, sparkling.

He decided that he liked snow.


	14. Soda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny lets Plushtrap try some soda for the first time.

Plushtrap was watching Benny drink some kind of liquid from a can. He warbled in question, and his friend looked over at him.

"I'm drinking soda," he said, holding up the object. Plushtrap pointed at it, then at his own mouth.

"You want to try it?" Benny asked.

Plushtrap nodded and wandered closer to examine the can, taking it into his small hands. He tentatively took a sip, and stopped. He liked the way it tasted. He gave it back to Benny.

"Do you want your own?"

He nodded again.

Benny left and returned with another can, to Plushtrap's delight.


	15. Television

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap watches TV with Benny.

The flickering screen lit the darkened room with pale light, constantly changing colors and forms as it reflected off of the walls and ceiling.

The images moved on the screen, and Plushtrap watched, mesmerized by the shifting colors and shapes all around him.

He nestled further into Benny's side, excitedly observing the different designs that appeared around him. He made a sound of amusement when the human laughed at something that happened in the show, and it made Plushtrap happy to see Benny so excited over something so simple as cartoons.

Plushtrap returned his attention to it and watched, entranced.


	16. Hands

Plushtrap played with Benny's hands, sniffing them and trying to put them in his mouth.

Benny giggled and gently pulled away. "Plushtrap, stop! My hands are not food!" He wiped them on his pants, giggling softly. "You know the difference between food and my fingers!"

The rabbit wiggled his ears playfully and grabbed his hand again, dragging it toward his open mouth. This time Benny allowed it.

His mouth was soft and warm, and Plushtrap licked Benny's hand, detecting the scent of food on his human.

Benny sighed, pulling out of his grip. "You've had your fun."


	17. Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap gets food for Benny.

Benny began to get up from the couch, and Plushtrap jerked slightly and turned to stare at him.

"I'm hungry. I'm just gonna go get some food, and then I'll be right back." Benny promised.

Plushtrap pushed him back down and chirped softly, getting up and running into the kitchen while his friend waited in the living room.

The rabbit selected an orange from the counter, heading back and crawling onto the couch to continue snuggling.

Plushtrap used his claws to peel the orange and handed it to Benny when he was done.

Benny pulled him closer, smiling.

"Love you."


	18. Insomnia

Benny tossed and turned, unable to sleep. He had a headache, and it was a bad one. Nothing he did helped to make the pain any less unbearable. He held Plushtrap in his arms while he began crying as the pain reached a whole new level.

The rabbit tilted his head and began humming something from his damaged vocal chords. It was a harmonious tune, full of emotion and love.

As Benny listened, the pain began to lessen, and quickly faded. He closed his eyes, and within moments he was asleep, his beloved rabbit's song still echoing in his mind.


	19. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny comes home from school. Plushtrap missed him terribly.

"I'm home!" Benny yelled as he dropped his bag on the ground. Almost immediately, there was the sound of pattering footsteps running in his direction, and then a startled yelp as something soft hit his stomach and knocked him flat on his back.

A tongue swept over his face, eager and excited. Benny laughed. "Plushtrap, let me up! I have homework!"

The rabbit cooed and buried his face into Benny's shoulder. He missed him so much. Plushtrap wrapped his arms around the child's neck and stayed there, his warm gentle breath tickling Benny's face.

He never wanted to let go.


	20. Safe

Plushtrap opened his eyes, releasing a strangled noise in fear. His body was shaking, his chest heaving in rapid breaths while he looked around. He quickly discovered that he was in Benny's room, in his bed. The human was lying next to him, sleeping soundly.

He shook off the lingering fear that resided within him, telling himself that everything was fine. He pressed himself into his friend, savoring the comforting warmth that spread through his body.

The rabbit nuzzled his shirt. Benny was safe. He closed his eyes, clinging tightly to the one he swore to protect with his life.


	21. Constellations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Plushtrap go stargazing.

Benny and Plushtrap lay outside, the stars twinkling above them in the cloudless night sky.

The child was telling him about constellations, trying to find them. He pointed to one. "That one there is Ursa Major," he said. "We learned about it in school today."

He shivered as a breeze blew over them, and Plushtrap snuggled further into him, his head on his shoulder.

Benny pet his long ears while he searched for another constellation. "Oh, found another!" He pointed to his right. "There's the Little Dipper!"

Plushtrap churred in excitement, studying the formations, his eyes shining with childish glee.


	22. Rain

Rain spattered against the house with loud tapping sounds, and Benny found it to be soothing. He had always liked the rain, and the sounds it made, and the smell in the air after a storm.

Feeling curious as to why he had loved it so much, Plushtrap had ventured outside earlier during one of these storms, and came back a few minutes later soaking wet and dripping rainwater everywhere. Even so, the rabbit returned with genuine wonder on his face, and he felt excited that he had experienced a new form of weather.

Plushtrap closed his eyes, and listened.


	23. Imitations

Plushtrap walked with Benny down the sidewalk of their neighborhood, enjoying the silence of the night. As they strolled past a fence, a loud barking cut through the air.

Plushtrap flinched violently at the noise, hissing at the threat and attempting his own imitation of the dog's barking, though he could not do it perfectly, letting out a high-pitched growling noise, raising his arms spread-eagle style to appear threatening.

Benny burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. "Y-You look so cute!" He gasped, falling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

Plushtrap stared at him, confused.


	24. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap tries on Benny’s shoes.

Benny woke up to the sound of loud thumping noises heading towards his room. He quickly shot out of bed and grabbed his flashlight, preparing himself in case it was another monster. He stood by the door and listened, holding his breath.

The sounds came closer. Benny gripped the door knob in a rare moment of bravery.

He flung the door open, finding Plushtrap standing there, clumsily walking in his shoes. Surprised, the rabbit stumbled and fell back on his rear.

Relieved, Benny picked him up and snuggled him close to his chest as the shoes fell to the floor.


	25. Hide-And-Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Plushtrap play a game of Hide-And-Seek.

Benny was hiding behind the couch in the living room, hoping that Plushtrap would not be able to find him. They were playing hide-and-seek, and the rabbit was the Seeker.

He heard the sound of quiet churring as Plushtrap made his way into the room ever so quietly. The rabbit look behind the TV. Nothing.

Benny made the mistake of giggling as he watched his friend look inside the hall closet, and immediately covered his mouth.

Too late. Plushtrap ran up to the child and tackled him.

"You found me!" Benny laughed. "I should have chosen a better hiding place."


	26. Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plushtrap gives Benny a hug. Simple but effective.

The rabbit was pressed tightly against Benny's body, face buried in his chest. He cooed softly, lifting his head to lick the human's neck.

Benny giggled and swatted at him. "Stop, that tickles!"

Plushtrap batted him on the shoulder gently in retaliation, making a noise like he was trying to laugh.

The rabbit nuzzled Benny's collarbone, content to just lay here forever with the one he loved most. Unfortunately, that was not to be, for his child had to go off to school soon.

Benny stood up and gathered his things, and Plushtrap licked his cheek, giving him loving kisses.


	27. Fear: Part 1

Benny walked up from behind Plushtrap, reaching down and grabbing him under the arms.

Before he could say, "Got you!" The rabbit whirled around with a growl, eyes turning red as he swiped at the human with his claws.

They caught the child's leg and cut deep, the child wailing in pain and falling to the ground, clutching his wounded limb. The blood stained the fabric of his pants as it began to soak through.

Seeing who he had struck, Plushtrap felt immediate guilt and shame, chittering apologetically as he raced to Benny's side.

He didn't mean to hurt him.


	28. Fear: Part 2

Benny stared, wide-eyed and shocked, at the blood trailing down his leg. Plushtrap reached out to help stop the bleeding, but the child would not allow it.

"Stay away from me!" He pleaded as he backed up against the wall in a sitting position. "Please!"

The plush rabbit stared at him, confusion in his eyes. He didn't mean to do it, couldn't he see that? Didn't he know it had been an accident?

Benny pressed his hands to the wound, flinching as it stung. It hadn't stopped bleeding, and he still could not believe he had been hurt.

He cried.


End file.
